In an engine that utilizes pushrods to operate its valves, the pushrods are usually captured between an end of a rocker and a cam follower or lifter. The rocker and lifter position the pushrod both axially and laterally for operation in the engine, and the passages in the head and block through which the pushrod passes are loose about the pushrod. When the rocker is absent, for example prior to assembly with the head or when the rocker has been otherwise removed, the pushrod is not held in position and falls to the side of the passage. Thus, during assembly of the rocker to the head, the pushrods must be supported in alignment with the end of the rocker.
Supporting the pushrods in alignment with the end of the rocker during assembly of the rocker to the head is often times difficult. Access to the pushrods is limited by the other components adjacent the pushrods as well as the body of the head or rocker box itself. In addition to the difficulty in accessing the pushrods, installing the rockers while supporting the pushrods requires a high level of dexterity. Several tasks, including supporting the pushrods, engaging the pushrods with the end of the rocker, positioning the rocker in the rocker box, engaging the opposing end of the rocker with the valve or valve cap, and initially threading any bolts that hold the rocker in place, must be performed concurrently. The assembly becomes more difficult as the size of the engine increases, because the parts become larger, heavier, and more difficult to manipulate.
Therefore, there is a need for a device and its method of use that simplifies assembly of the rockers and pushrods. 